Retazos de vida, segunda generación
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles. Personajes: Zacharias S, Hermione G, Hannah A, Luna L, Draco M, Percy W, Ron W, Alicia S, Nymphadora T, Astoria G. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK. Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto#8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. La libertad, Zacharias Smith

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me tocó **Zacharias Smith**

* * *

 **La libertad**

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Pansy Parkinson lo supo. Era realmente un cobarde. Siempre había querido pensar que en realidad era tan valiente como los demás, que cuando hiciera falta, su valentía sobrepasaría su miedo.

Pertenecía a la leal casa de Hufflepuff. Era un tejón que no fue capaz de sacar su uñas y sus dientes para luchar a ciegas. Se abrió paso a empujones hacia el retrato de esa bella dama, hacia la salida, hacia lo que pensó que era la libertad.

Ahora sabe que la libertad no es la huida, la libertad no es escapar, la libertad es la tranquilidad de saber que hiciste lo correcto.

Aunque intentara volver atrás, aunque pretendiera cambiar el rumbo de su vida, sabe que en cuanto traspasó el retrato se condenó. Se condenó y dio la razón a todos aquellos que jamás confiaron en él, aquellos que dudaron y le incriminaron. Era un cobarde.


	2. El número Áureo, Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto#8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me tocó **Hermione Granger**

* * *

 **El número Áureo**

— El número Áureo es la distancia que separa el hechizo de la varita en el momento que se lanza.

— ¿Por qué sabes estas cosas? —el pelirrojo la miró con las cejas en alto.

— Si hubieras hecho Aritmancia tú también lo sabrías —Hermione se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al hecho de que él no supiera algo tan básico para ella.

— De hecho, creo que George y yo cursamos el TIMO de Aritmancia —Fred se mesó la barbilla, pensando—. Estoy casi seguro, de hecho.

— ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Os examinasteis de los TIMO hace menos de siete meses.

Hermione le miró profundamente extrañada. Ella recordaba hasta el último detalle de todos los exámenes que había cursado hasta entonces, pero a Fred parecía no importarle en absoluto no acordarse ni de los últimos que hizo.

El chico dibujó esa mueca a caballo entre una sonrisa y una promesa.

— No me interesa vivir en el pasado.


	3. Ser fuerte, Hannah Abbott

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de la historia.

Me tocó **Hannah Abbott**.

* * *

 **Ser fuerte**

Ella siempre había sido la fuerte. Cuando suspendía un examen, mi mundo se derrumbaba. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía que el remedio a mis depresiones momentáneas era acercarse a las cocinas, donde los elfos nos prepararían un delicioso manjar.

Bolas de chocolate, pastelillos de crema y dulces de calabaza. No necesitaba nada más si ella los compartía conmigo.

Cada vez que se me rompía el corazón, los días que estuve enferma, todas las veces que pasé por la enfermería a causa de mi torpeza.

Susan me ayudó a levantarme cada vez. Sin pedir nada a cambio, sin dejar de sonreír cuando hacía falta y llorando conmigo si era necesario.

Cuando fue ella la que necesitó de mí, me asusté. Temí no estar a la altura, no saber cómo ni qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Tardé un poco, pero al final me di cuenta de que solo tenía que estar con ella.


	4. El placer de la desobediencia, Luna L

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de la historia.

Me tocó **Luna Lovegood**.

* * *

 **El placer de la desobediencia**

— Presten todos atención, la señorita Lovegood nos hará una demostración de cómo superar el maleficio del suplicio. Suba al estrado.

Un leve murmullo recorrió el aula.

Amycus Carrow, el profesor al mando de la asignatura de Artes Oscuras, observaba con sus pequeños ojos a la rubia muchacha. Una mueca pérfida le transformaba el rostro, señal de lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Podía pasarse horas torturando y mostrando al resto de alumnos qué les pasaba a los desleales, mestizos y, a su manera de ver, despojos.

— Creo que no lo haré.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— Digo que no voy a subir. Sinceramente, estoy segura de que hará usted cuanto le plazca, tanto si subo, como si no lo hago. Así como mínimo tendré la pequeña satisfacción que proporciona la desobediencia.

Luna Lovegood era sin duda una necia, una completa ignorante.

El profesor sonrió, aunque la chica jamás hubiera clasificado ese gesto como una sonrisa.

— Tiene usted razón.


	5. La regla de oro, Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me tocó **Draco Malfoy**.

* * *

 **La regla de oro**

El ambiente estaba cargado, una especie de rumor constante rompía la aparente calma sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación. Todos los allí presentes parecían contener la respiración, como siempre que el Lord les acompañaba con su presencia.

Draco observaba fijamente a su señor, había aprendido a mostrar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Esa era la regla de oro: _No muestres debilidad_.

— Muy bien Draco —la voz del Señor Tenebroso le erizaba el vello de la nuca, pero no permitió que ningún miembro de su cuerpo delatara el pavor que sentía—. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Sería una lástima que no fuera así.

El brillo de los rojos ojos de Lord Voldemort revelaba los verdaderos sentimientos de este. Mostraba cuánto deseaba que fracasara para hacerle pagar a él la cobardía de su padre.

— No le fallaré, mi señor.

Draco se mantuvo erguido, aguantó la mirada y finalmente se inclinó en una reverencia.


	6. El aula en desuso, Percy Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda generación al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me tocó **Percy Weasley**

* * *

 **El aula en desuso**

Besos, risas, una mano que se cuela por debajo de la blusa.

La excitación de estar haciendo algo prohibido recorre las venas del pelirrojo. Sus carcajadas nerviosas resuenan por toda la sala.

— Sht. Nos van a oír —Penélope Clearwater también ríe, más quedamente.

Está preciosa tumbada en la mesa del aula vacía, con la blusa a medio levantar y las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que están haciendo.

Percy oye los acelerados latidos de su corazón, durante unos instantes no le importa ser Premio Anual, no le importa un futuro trabajo en el Ministerio ni le importa estar haciendo algo prohibido cerca del toque de queda.

Está seguro, Penélope será la madre de sus hijos, la quiere como no ha querido a nadie antes.

En un instante toda sensación se desvanece y da paso al pánico. La puerta del aula se abre y una cabeza pelirroja asoma por el umbral.

— Lo siento. No he visto nada.


	7. El guardián, Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Me tocó **Ron Weasley**

* * *

 **El guardián**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Soltar el aire y repetir.

"No lo voy a conseguir" piensa Ron segundos antes de subir a la escoba.

Uno, dos, tres…

— ¡Vamos Ronald!

Hermione Granger está en las gradas de Gryffindor, aferrada a la barandilla. Ron no lo ve bien, pero diría que está sonriendo.

Una especie de calorcito se le instala en el estómago y le va calentando todo el cuerpo, agarra el mástil con fuerza. Con el calor ha venido la confianza.

— ¡Guardianes! —la voz de Harry suena autoritaria—. ¡A vuestras posiciones! Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Ron se dirige hacia los aros, está dispuesto a parar todos los lanzamientos y ningún Cormac McLaggen se interpondrá ante lo que quiere conseguir.

Lo único que le preocupa, que le tiene en ascuas es que no sabe cuánto de lo que quiere podría arrebatárselo ese Cormac.

Está dispuesto a averiguarlo, pero antes tiene una competición que ganar.


	8. La pareja de baile, Alicia Spinnet

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de la historia.

Me tocó **Alicia Spinnet**

* * *

 **La pareja de baile**

— ¿Con quién os gustaría ir al baile?

Katie Bell observaba a sus amigas con gran interés. Quedaban dos semanas para el Baile de Navidad y ninguna de las tres tenía pareja.

— ¿Creéis que algún chico me lo pedirá?

Alicia tenía la vista perdida al otro lado de la ventana de su dormitorio. Katie había llegado hacía unos minutos y no había dejado de parlotear acerca del "gran acontecimiento".

Pero la rubia no dejaba de pensar que qué le importaba a ella el baile si no podía ir con quién quería.

Intercambió una mirada cómplice con Angelina, aunque solo fuera un año menor, a veces la diferencia entre Katie y ellas era palpable.

— Claro. Y si no pídeselo tú a quién quieras —dijo Angelina con una sonrisa.

"Pídeselo tú a quién quieras" sonaba demasiado bien. Alicia no tenía valor para pedírselo a quién ella quería. Angelina iría con Fred, estaba segura. Ella jamás entendería sus sentimientos.


	9. El origen de un nombre, Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de la historia.

Me tocó **Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

 **El origen de un nombre**

Charlie desayunaba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, como siempre que tenía un partido de quidditch.

Ese día el cabello de su compañera brillaba con un poderoso escarlata y tenía los ojos dorados como la miel.

— ¿Estás nervioso Charles? —preguntó Dora divertida.

— ¿Lo estás tú, Tonks? —preguntó Charlie con una sonrisita burlona.

La chica odiaba que la llamaran así, y él lo sabía.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Me da igual que una bludger te abra esta cabezota que tienes.

Charlie la miró con aire dolido, Dora al instante se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, aunque no pensaba admitirlo. En un reflejo inconsciente se mordió el labio y miró a su amigo.

Él empezó a reír fuertemente y se atragantó con la tostada que acababa de morder.

— Tengo que irme, deséame suerte.

— Suerte.

— Gracias Tonks.

Ella iba a replicar, pero Charlie se había ido. Pensándolo bien, quizá en el fondo no le molestaba tanto ese apodo.


	10. A solas con mamá, Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #8: "Segunda Generación al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de la historia.

Me tocó **Astoria Greengras**

* * *

 **A solas con mamá**

— Scorpius, mi niño, ven aquí.

Astoria miraba a su único hijo con una sonrisa tierna. No podía creerse que tuviera ya trece años.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. No podía soportar no verlo crecer, no conocer al chico o a la chica que lo haría feliz cuando fuera mayor. Le destrozaba la certeza de no saber qué aspecto tendrían sus nietos.

— Hola mamá.

El rubio menor se acercó a su madre. Estaba ligeramente más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos no brillaban como lo hacían normalmente, a pesar de ser tan verdes como siempre.

— ¿Cómo estás hijo?

Astoria intentó incorporarse, pero Scorpius, delicadamente, se lo impidió. Se tumbó a su lado y hundió la nariz en su cuello.

Sin decir nada, la mujer empezó a acariciar el suave pelo rubio del niño, no podía estar más orgullosa de él, de lo feliz que la hacía.

— Mamá, no quiero que te mueras.


End file.
